Competition
by Brooklyn Davis
Summary: I'm not good at SUmmerys so please read
1. Default Chapter

Title: Competition

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from One Tree Hill. If I did do you think I would be writing these? So please don't sue. I own only the characters I make up and the story line.

Prologue

Brooke Davis pulled up to Tric in her VW. It was the last weekend before school started and the gang wanted to party. Brooke checked herself in the mirror before getting out and going to the entrance.

"ID," a new bouncer said.

Brooke handed over her real ID. For once in her whole entire life she was going to party sober. The opened the door.

"Enjoy."

"I most definitely will," Brooke, flashed a smile.

She went inside and found everyone at their normal table.

"The party can start cause Brooke has arrived," exclaimed Brooke as she slid into the chair next to Lucas.

"Umm, Brooke," Peyton said.

"Yeah Peyt?"

"You're not wearing those bracelets to get drinks," Peyton observed.

Brooke looked down and her wrist shocked.

"Oh yeah. I gave them my real ID," Brooke explained.

"I think this is the first party you've been to that you've never drank alcohol. How does it feel?" Lucas asked.

Brooke smacked him in the back of the head, still smiling.

"Owe," Lucas rubbed his head, "that hurt."

"Well you shouldn't make fun of your girl friend, boy friend o mine."

"I'm sorry girl friend o mine."

"You're forgiven. Only if you dance with me."

"Ok."

Brooke and Lucas left the table to dance. Peyton turned to Haley.

"Have you gotten your schedule yet Hales?" Peyton asked.

"I did. Did you?"

"Yup."

"Want to compare?" Haley asked going for her purse.

"You have it with you?" Peyton laughed.

"Well yeah. Luke told me he was going to bring his."

Haley placed her schedule on the table. Peyton took a piece of paper out of her purse.

"You have yours too," Haley smirked.

"Guilty as charged."

Peyton put her schedule next to Haley's.

"So lunch fifth."

"Lunch fifth," Haley echoed, "English eighth and ninth."

"English eighth and ninth," Peyton echoed, "Math seventh."

"Math seventh," Haley echoed.

"I wonder what Lucas and Brooke have," Peyton said out loud.

Haley searched the dance floor until she found Lucas and Brooke. She picked up her phone and dialed Lucas's number.

"What are you doing Hales?" Peyton asked.

"Calling…Luke get your ass back here we're doing schedules," Haley said before she hung up.

"Will they listen?" Peyton asked.

"Of course," Haley said confidently.

Two minutes later Lucas and Brooke came back to the table. Brooke and Lucas took out their schedules.

"Everyone got lunch fifth?" Haley asked.

Everyone nodded.

"I know Jake has fifth," Peyton added.

"And so does Nathan," Haley added.

"Speaking of were is your husband?" Brooke asked.

"He's at work. Dan is giving him such long hours," Haley sighed.

"Everyone got math seventh?" Peyton asked so she could change the subject off of Dan.

Peyton didn't want to get Haley mad. And Dan was a sore spot for all of them. Especially Lucas. Everyone nodded.

"Jake too," Peyton added.

"Nathan has it fourth," Haley said.

"English eighth and ninth? Brooke asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Jake has it first and second," Peyton said.

"Nathan has it with Jake."

"Then that leaves Social Studies for first and second," Lucas observed.

Everyone nodded.

"What does everyone have third, fourth, and sixth?" Haley asked.

"I got gym third, Study hall fourth, and this class called CCC sixth," explained Lucas.

"I got the same as Lucas," Brooke said.

"Same here and Nathan has them too except he has study hall seventh," Haley said.

"I got them too and so does Jake," Peyton observes.

"Where is Jake?" Brooke asked, "I thought his parents were going to watch Jenny."

"They were, but Jenny came down with a cold and Jake wanted to stay with her," explains Peyton.

"He is so cute with Jenny," Haley said.

Everyone nods in agreement.

"This place is boring. Why don't we go to my house and watch a movie," Brooke suggests.

Everyone agrees. They all leave and go to Brooke's house in the cars they came in. Five minutes after they leave three freshmen come in. If the gang had stayed they would realize that their social status as the kings and queens of the school was about to be challenged.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: See Prologue

A/N: Since I got so may reviews, never would have thought I would, I thought I would update again. So thank you.

Chapter One

Haley James pulled up to the school in her VW Volkswagen her parents bought her as a wedding present. Nathan sat beside her. They got out of the car and Nathan retrieved his gym bag from the trunk. They headed to the gym to meet Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake. It was after school on the first day. Which meant that they had to have a meeting with Whitey about basketball and cheerleading. It was the first practice of the year. Haley was going to cheer her husband on in the first practice. Also so she would watch Jenny for Jake because he parents had to work. They entered the gym and Haley went over to talk to Jake and Nathan went over to talk to Lucas.

"Hey Jake," Haley said as she reached him.

"Hey Hales. Thank you again for watching Jenny," Jake says.

"No problem Jake. I'll watch Jenny anytime," Haley told him.

"Ok."

Jake went over to were Whitey and the team stood. Then Brooke, Peyton, and even Teresa came over to see Haley and of course Jenny.

"She's adorable," Teresa says.

"I didn't know you had a nice bone in ya Teresa," Brooke teased.

Teresa rolled her eyes and let the comment slide. She didn't want to curse in front of the baby. Then Jake would get mad at her if Jenny picked up the curse.

"Everyone from the squad is here," Teresa said instead.

Brooke looked over at the team as they came over to them.

"Here's as any good spot to practice," Brooke said.

"Are you sure Jenny's not going to be a distraction?" Haley asked.

"She's a good distraction," Brooke said, then she turned to the squad, "Ok everyone warm up."

The team complied and went over into their corner to warm up and talk. The gym doors opened and in walked three freshmen. Brooke knew they were freshmen since she had never seen them before and they dressed like freshmen. They walked up to Brooke.

"We're looking for the captain of the cheerleading squad," the first girl said.

"Why?"

"We wanna join," the second girl said.

"No freshmen on the varsity team," Brooke told them.

"I bet the captain will see it differently," the first girl said looking over Brooke's shoulder at Teresa.

"I am the captain. And your team is over there," Brooke points to a spot were five girls are sitting on the bleachers.

"But there not doing anything," the first girl complained.

"What's your name?" Brooke asked.

"Regina Finchetti and this is Gina Rinati and Dana Bloom," Regina answered.

"Well Regina, they don't do anything because their freshmen and the freshmen just do bake sales and other things to support the varsity team. So if you want to join you go over there."

Brooke caught her looking at Teresa for help.

"Teresa is not going to help you. I am the Captain. And the only thing that will change my mind is when…see that blonde haired boy over there," Brooke points to Lucas.

The three girls nod.

"That's my boy friend Lucas. The only way I'll change my mind is if he comes over here in five seconds and tells me to let you on," Brooke looked at her clock.

"With no help either," Brooke adds.

Five seconds pass by and he doesn't come over.

"Too bad. So sad. You're over there."

The three girls stalk away. Brooke turns around and sees that Haley and Peyton are staring at each other.

"What? I hate freshmen."

"We were freshmen once," Peyton pointed out.

"And it took half way through our senior year to climb to the top."

A/N: Review. Pretty please.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Chapter Two

Nathan walked out of the tutoring center heading to his math class. He had brought Haley lunch cause she had to work through her lunch to tutor a student. Nathan was thinking about how there first tutoring session by the docks. He had given her a bracelet and Haley still had the bracelet. He was so absorbed in thinking that he bumped into someone.

"Umm. Sorry," Nathan apologized.

"That's okay," the girl said, "Hey aren't you on the basketball team?"

"Yeah. I'm Nathan Scott."

"I'm Regina Finchetti. Do you know the captain of the cheerleading squad?" Regina asked.

She wanted to find out if Brooke Davis was really the captain.

"Yeah I know Brooke," Nathan replied.

"So Teresa isn't the captain?" Regina asked.

Nathan laughed. But when he saw that Regina was serious he stopped.

"You're serious?" Nathan asked.

Regina nodded.

"No, Teresa's not the captain. She just like's to think she is."

"Could you talk Brooke into allowing me onto the team?" Regina asked.

"Brooke is thick headed. I doubt anything I would have to say would help. Anyway she doesn't like freshmen," explained Nathan.

"How could she know I was a freshmen?"

"Brooke knows everything," Nathan stated, "Look not every freshmen goes to the great parties but I guess I you really want to get on the team you should go to the party at Tim's house tonight. Tim is so dumb he'll allow anyone in."

"Ok. Will I see you there?"

"I'll be there. I gotta go to class."

Nathan walked away.

"See you there," Regina called after him.

X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X

Brooke came into her CCC class and went to sit with the gang in the back. Brooke took a seat next to Lucas. Nathan sat behind them with a seat open for when Haley got there. And Peyton and Jake sat behind Nathan.

"You know that girl that you dissed at practice yesterday?" Nathan asked Brooke.

"The freshmen?"

"Yeah. Well Regina came up to me asking if you were really the captain. It seems Teresa has been telling the incoming freshmen she's the captain.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with Teresa. This is the second time I've caught her doing this."

"What did she do this time?" Haley asked sitting in the seat next to Nathan.

"She's going around telling the freshmen she's the captain."

Ms. Bishop, the teacher, came in and started the class before anyone could say anything anymore. Ten minutes into the lecture the door opened and in came the three freshmen that the gang had been talking about.

"Why are you late?" Ms. Bishop asked.

"We got lost," explained Regina.

"What are your names?"

Ms. Bishop took names and told them to sit anywhere for now. And went on with the lecture about what the class was and what was expected of them.

"Ok. Now I'm going to give you seat assignments. Notice how there are two to a table. That means whoever you sit with is your partner for projects and assignments," Ms. Bishop explained, "SO everyone stand and go to the front of the room until you hear your name."

Everyone gathered there stuff and went to the front. Nathan was talking basketball with Lucas and Jake. Brooke talked with Haley and Peyton about what they were doing the upcoming weekend.

"Hey Nathan," Regina smiled at Nathan before walking over to sit with her friends.

Haley shot daggers at Regina but she didn't notice because Regina was too busy staring at Nathan.

"Calm down Hales. Nathan loves you he would never cheat on you," Peyton said when she noticed.

"But if she tries anything I'm gonna totally kick her ass."

"And we'll definitely help ya," Brooke promised joining in staring glares.

"First table in the second row goes to Haley James and Brooke Davis," Ms. Bishop announced.

"Awesome Hales," Brooke said.

Brooke and Haley took their seats.

"Next table goes to Nathan Scott and Regina Finchetti."

Nathan and Regina took their seats. Haley turned to Brooke.

"Just one wrong move," Haley told her.

"Don't worry. He's not that stupid," Brooke told her before turning to Nathan, "Are you Nathan?"

"What?" Nathan asked, and then he noticed the death glare Haley was secretly sending Regina's way.

"Don't worry Hales," Nathan assured her.

Haley calmed down a bit.

_At least Nathan noticed the problem, Haley thought._

"First table in the third row goes to Lucas Scott and Jake Jagielski," Ms. Bishop said.

Lucas and Jake took their seats and started to talk basketball immediately. And Nathan joined in even though he was behind them.

"Peyton Sawyer and Gina Rinati sit in the table behind Lucas and Jake."

Peyton and Gina took their seats. Peyton started to talk to Jake while Lucas talked to Nathan more.

"And Dana Bloom and Joey Peratti," Behind Peyton and Gina."

The bell rang when everyone was seated. Nathan gathered his books and slung on arm around Haley.

"Don't worry. I won't cheat on you with the freshmen," Nathan promised.

"You better not."

"So is everyone up for the party at Tim's tonight?" Brooke asked.

Everyone agreed except for Haley.

"Come on Hales," Brooke pouted.

"It would mean a lot to us Hales," Peyton added.

Nathan whispered something in her ear.

"Sure," Haley said.

"What did you tell her?" A curious Brooke asked.

"I told her if she wanted to kick Regina's ass they would be there."

A/N: What do you think? Please Review.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Chapter Three

Haley arrived at the party around ten with Peyton and Brooke.

"Do you think the guys are here yet?" Peyton asked.

"More important, do you think the freshmen showed?" Haley asked.

"Well there over there," Brooke pointed to were the freshmen were talking to Teresa.

"At least Regina's not all over Nathan," Peyton suggested.

"Who's not all over me?" Nathan asked as he joined them.

"Regina," Haley said coldly.

"Why would I want her?" Nathan asked, "Not even old Nathan would have wanted her."

"Promise?" Haley asked.

"For the millionth time yes," Nathan assured.

"I'm going to go find Lucas," Brooke announced.

Brooke wandered off and found Lucas in the kitchen talking to one of Regina's followers, Gina.

"Hey Lucas," Brooke said putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey Brooke. I was just talking to Gina about this book I'm reading," Lucas said.

"The DaVinci Code," Gina added, "Well I'll see you later."

"You getting worried I'm going to cheat on you with a freshmen too?" Lucas asked.

"Hell no. You know I'd kick your ass if you did," Brooke grinned.

"It was just educational talk," Lucas assured.

"I trust you."

Behind them Regina stood talking with Gina and Dana.

"Did you get Lucas's interest?" Regina asked Gina.

"Yeah. Reading the DaVinci code came in handy," Gina said.

"Dana?"

"I doubt we'll get Jake away from Peyton," Dana said.

"That's okay. We still have Nathan. I'll work my charm on him. I just have to find the right time."

A/N: Sneaky little freshmen. Please review. Suggestions are welcome. Cause even writers run out of things to write about. Shocker. I know. But still true.


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Chapter Four

Regina sat in down at the lunch table and greeted Gina and Dana.

"Why are you so late Regina?" Gina asked.

"I planted a note in Nathan's locker," replied Regina.

"How did you know were to find his locker?" Dana asked.

"I don't work in the main office for nothing," Regina explained.

"Do you think he'll fall for it?" Gina asked.

Regina nodded.

"What about you Gina? Did you get Lucas's interest?" Dana asked.

"Of course. I saw him in the hall and talked to him about a John Steinbeck book. I told you reading would come in handy someday."

"That you did," Regina told her.

Unbeknownst to them that as they talked Brooke heard every word they said. Brooke decided to do something about it. But when was the question. Then Mr. Stein came went over to Regina's table.

"Is there a Gina Rinati here?" Mr. Stein asked.

"Yeah," Gina answered.

"Your needed in the nurses office," Mr. Stein explained.

"I'll see you later guys," Gina told her friends as she gathered her stuff.

Gina followed Mr. Stein over to the table and he wrote out a pass. Gina left the cafeteria. A minute or two after she left Brooke said goodbye to her friends and slipped out of the cafeteria. By the time Brooke reached the nurses office Gina was coming out. She didn't see Brooke though. So Brooke followed her until they came to the staircase. Brooke pushed Gina into the stairwell. No one would see them there. Only seniors took these stairs. And they wouldn't care if Brooke beat up a freshman.

"What the?" Gina cried as she was pushed onto the steps.

Brooke allowed her to get up and see who attacked her.

"What's up Brooke?" Gina asked.

"You tell me Gina," Brooke countered.

"I don't know."

"You know very well. You stay away from Lucas," Brooke said through clenched teethe.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about. If you even try to steal him not so nice things will happen to you," Brooke threatened.

"Are you threatening me?" Gina asked.

"What the hell do you think?"

"You are. I'm going to report you."

"Who do you think they're going to believe? A mere freshman or the captain of the cheerleading team who has excellent grades? OH and you can tell Regina to keep her hands off of Nathan. He's taken."

Brooke turned and left the stairwell, leaving a frightened Gina behind.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. Suggestions are welcome. Flames are welcome. If you don't like something. Tell me and I'll take it into consideration.


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Chapter Five

Haley sat next to Brooke in CCC the same day.

"Hey Brooke."

"Hey Hales."

"How come you ran off during lunch?" Haley asked.

Brooke looked around the classroom. The three freshmen hadn't showed up so it was all good. Brooke told Haley what she had over heard.

"That bitch," exclaimed, "I'm gonna kick her ass."

"Chill Hales. I got a plan."

Before they could continue the three freshmen in question showed up and the class started.

"Today I'm going to tell you about your first project. This is the only project were your going to be allowed to choose your own topic. You choose a topic and make a slide show with eight slides on it. It's due on Monday. You can start choosing your topic now," Ms. Bishop explained.

"So what topic do you want to do?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know but I can already tell you what Lucas and Jake will be doing."

"They're gonna do basketball," Brooke said.

"Of course."

"So what should we do?" Haley asked.

Brooke and Haley thought. But instead of thinking she eavesdropped on her husband and Regina.

"Why don't we do basketball," Nathan suggested.

"Nah. What about American Idol?" Regina suggested.

"No way."

"Fine we'll do a sport but not basketball."

"Football?"

"No."

"Baseball?"

"Alright."

"I got lot's of stuff on the Yankee's and Boston Red Sox at my apartment."

"You have your own place?" Regina asked surprised.

"Yeah."

Nathan wrote out his address.

"I'll be there later."

The bell rang.

"Hales you okay?"

Haley snapped out of her trance to see Brooke waving her hand in front of her face.

"Yeah."

Haley followed Brooke out into the hall after grabbing her stuff.

"We can work more at my place," Haley told Brooke.

"Okay."

"It'll be the perfect chance to make sure Regina doesn't try and steal Nathan."

"Wait. Regina's gonna be there."

"Yeah. Nathan invited her over to work on their project."

"Then let's make sure we get there first," Brooke suggested.

Haley was never one to cut but this wasn't normal circumstance.

"I'm in."


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: See Prologue

A/N: I would like to take this moment to thank all my reviewers MisFaith1029, LilAngel413, jacqueline22393, CrAzY4tHeSuN, Angelgirl0910, Rocker87, Ali213, BlueSilverLining, and crazyschick. Thank you.

On with the story.

3

2

1

Enjoy

Chapter Six

Brooke and Haley had decided to go to the mall when they left the highschool and they lost track of time. So when they finally did get around to going back to Haley and Nathan's apartment it was five at night.

"Wanna grab something to eat before we go back to your place?" Brooke asked.

"Sure I'm starving."

So they stopped by Karen's café and picked up three burgers, three fries, and three sodas and drove back to the house. Ten minutes later they were laughing about how surprised Regina was going to be. Haley turned the knob to the door, but it was locked. Haley looked at Brooke.

"I'll…"

"Chill Hales. Regina could have locked," Brooke said.

"Your right."

Haley pulled out her key and opened the door. At the table sat Regina on her laptop. Nathan wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Pretend we don't notice her," Brooke whispered.

Haley nodded.

"So did you see the dress Teresa was going to buy," Brooke said as Haley closed the door behind her.

Regina's head shot up. Brooke and Haley both noticed but pretended not to.

"I think she had a moment of insanity."

"More than that a moment of…"

"Insanity," Haley offered.

"Shut up," Brooke muttered.

"Nathan I brought you some dinner back from the café," Haley called out.

Nathan came out of the bedroom.

"Hey Hales."

Nathan went over to them and kissed Haley on the check.

"Whatcha get me?" Nathan asked.

Haley handed him his bag. Nathan peaked in.

"In the middle of Medium rare and well done?" Nathan asked.

"Of course," replied Haley.

"Ok. Oh you remember Regina from our class. We have a project to do."

Brooke and Haley pretended to just notice her.

"Oh. Hi," Haley and Brooke said.

Regina smiled and waved.

"We'll leave you to work on your project," Haley said.

Haley and Brooke left them and went into the bedroom.


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: See Prologue

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. It's been really hectic with the end of the year finals and regents coming up and all. So I'm sorry. I'm going to try to make this chapter extra long to make up for it.

Chapter Seven

The next night Nathan and Regina were working on their project in the kitchen while Peyton, Brooke, Haley, Jake, and Lucas watched a movie in Haley and Nathan's room. Jenny was sleeping in a playpen. Haley heard a knock on the front door and heard Nathan go get it. She got up and peeked her head out the door to see who is was. Standing at the door-soaking wet were Regina's friend Gina and surprisingly Tim.

"Why are you both soaking wet?" Nathan asked.

"It's pouring out."

Nathan invited Gina and Tim in.

"Can I borrow some clothes man? I'm soaking wet," Tim asked.

"Sure. Do you want to borrow some of Haley's clothes Gina?" Nathan asked.

Gina nodded mutely. Before Nathan could go into the bedroom Haley appeared with a pair of her own sweat pants and a sweat shirt and a pair of Nathan's shorts and sweatshirt. She gave them to Tim and Gina and told them were the bathroom was. Soon after everyone was in the living room sitting around waiting for the rain to die down. That's when the power decided it would go out. Screams could be heard throughout the room.

"Lucas?" Brooke asked.

"Right next to you Brooke," Lucas replied.

Brooke cuddled against Lucas. She was scared to death of the dark.

"Tim come help me find some candles, flashlight, and my cell to call Lipa," Nathan ordered.

"I'll go get the battery operated Radio to see what's going on," Haley said.

Ten minutes later each of them had a flashlight and at least ten candles were lit plus the hurricane lamp that Brooke complained smelled horrible. Haley turned on the radio.

"We're experiencing power failure over counties of North Carolina and South Carolina. It's not a hurricane but a tropical storm. Don't leave your house unless it's a dire emergency," broadcasted the radio.

Brooke turned the radio off.

"Brooke!" exclaimed Haley.

"What? It's obviously a storm. They don't have to tell us that. So now we know that we can't leave your place and will probably end up staying. So let's take turns using Lucas's cell to call home and tell them were we are," Brooke said.

"Why my phone?" Lucas asked.

"Your phone has the best service."

Ten minutes later after all the parents were reassured Gina walked over to Haley.

"Here ya go Haley," Gina said.

"Oh I don't need it," Haley informed her.

"Won't your parents get worried?" Gina asked.

Regina obviously didn't tell her posse about how Haley and Nathan were married.

"They'll probably get worried. But they know were I am."

"Won't they want to know when your coming home?" Gina pressed.

"Gina this is my home."

"Huh. Oh you live with your brother?"

"No I live with my husband."

Gina's face flushed a deep red and she moved over to the other side of the room.

"Who wants to play I never?" Brooke asked changing the subject.

"What's that?" Regina asked.

All heads spun to face Regina.

"You've never played I never?" Brooke asked shocked, "I started playing that game when I was in eighth grade."

Brooke, Peyton, and Haley explained to Regina and Gina how to play. Nathan went into the cabinet and got out four bottles of liquor that Brooke had brought. They would probably need a lot more and he had it since Brooke would bring more over every time she visited. They sat in a circle on the floor. Each of them had a shot glass filled with liquor it.

"Who wants to start?" Nathan asked.

"Regina or Gina should start since it's their first time playing," Brooke told them, "So which one of you wants to start?"

"I'll go," Gina, said, "I've never stole something from a store."

Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Peyton, Jake, Tim, Nathan, and Regina drank the contents of their shot glass and refilled them.

"When did you steal something Haley?" a shocked Nathan and Lucas asked.

"I'm not such a good girl," Haley said.

"Tutor wife's got a bad side. Who would have guessed," Brooke snorted.

"Regina you can go next," Brooke told her.

"I've never got drunk and gone swimming," Regina said.

The only one to drink was Brooke.

"Oh. I remember that," Peyton said laughing.

"It's not funny P. Sawyer. I almost drowned," Brooke glared at her.

This made everyone laugh more.

"Your turn Brooke," Lucas pointed out.

"Let's see. I've never…no wait I did that. Umm. I never got drunk and tried to play pool," Brooke finally settled on.

"Yes you did. You hit Tim in the forehead with the stick."


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: See Prologue

A/N: I've decided that this story needs a little more drama. So here it is.

Chapter Eight

Haley woke up to the phone ringing. She had to untangle herself from the sheets on her bed and find her way out of the bed. Last night Haley, Brooke, and Peyton called the bed. Regina and Gina slept on the floor next to the bed. Jenny was in her playpen. Jake, Nathan, and Nathan were outside either on the couch or on the floor. Haley picked the phone up on the fifth ring.

"Hello."

"Is this Haley James Scott?" the woman on the other end asked.

"Yes," replied Haley uncertainly.

"I'm sorry to call you this late but we need you to come down to the hospital."

"What's going on?" Haley demanded.

She didn't know who would be in the hospital. Almost everyone she knew was here.

"Your sister Taylor was in an accident. You're going to have to come down her for further information."

The phone dropped out of Haley's hand. Brooke came out of the room and saw the look of despair on her face. All thoughts of yelling at her for kicking her and waking her up were gone. She rushed over and picked up the phone. After promising the woman that they'd be right there Brooke took Haley in her arms. Haley began to cry. Which woke up Nathan. He rubbed his eyes and then looked around to where the sound was coming from. When he saw Haley crying he ran over stepping on Lucas in the process. Nathan had Haley in his arms by the time Lucas was awake to yell at him. Lucas went over to were Brooke stood.

"What happened? Why is Haley crying?"

"Her sister was in an accident."

Ten minutes later Haley was in the waiting room with Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, and Jenny. Haley walked up to the front desk.

"I was called that my sister was in an accident," Haley told the women.

"What's you sisters name?" the lady named Carol asked.

"Taylor James."

Carol typed a few keys into her computer.

"Her doctors name is Doctor Carter," Carol said, "I'll page him."

Haley nodded in appreciation. She then went over and sat next to Nathan. Nathan pulled her into his arms. All was silent. Soon after Doctor Carter came over.

"Who is with Ms. Taylor James?" Doctor Carter asked.

"I'm her sister," Haley said from her seat.

"Well as you know your sister was in an accident. She's fine. She just broke her leg and her wrist. She's going to need stay a few days to make sure she's okay," Doctor Carter said.

Haley nodded. She was completely relieved that her sister wasn't hurt to bad.

"Can we see her?" Haley asked.

"She's asleep and she will be until tomorrow. She's on some strong antibiotics."

"Then we'll come back tomorrow morning bright and early," Nathan said before Haley could say anything, "Thank you doctor."

"Call us if she wakes up today," Haley said, "No matter what hour."

Doctor Carter nodded. They thanked him again before they all went back to Haley and Nathan's house.


End file.
